


Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

by freakofnature



Series: What Would You Do Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, WWYD verse, hqau week, side iwaoi only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata laughed, pausing in his step when he felt a heavy hand land in his hair.</p><p>“You’ll get through this.” Iwazumi ground out, looking elsewhere. The hand in his hair moved, ruffling his already messy ginger locks, “You’re stronger than you think.”</p><p>“Why doesn’t Iwa say inspiring things to me, his boyfriend?” Oikawa whined as he put their plates on the dining table.</p><p>“Because you have a big enough ego.”</p><p>“But Iwa—”</p><p>“Eat your food, Tooru.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> For HqAu Week Day 1: Coffee shop au
> 
> basically u kinda need to read wwyd in order to understand the background info and all that jazz, but if you REALLY just want the kagehina 'kages found out hinata is a stripper' part, then im not gonna STOP you?
> 
> have at it kids
> 
> title likely to change i just wanted this shit posted no lie

 

 

“How can I help you today?”

It was nice, watching his boyfriend work. Cute was the perfect word for it. It was an environment Hinata didn’t get to see often, the small smile that Kageyama let tilt his lips at certain regulars—a fondness that he didn’t want to show of course—his cold polite words that cut through any sort of chit chat. However the tone of his words rarely seemed to match what he actually said, which in Hinata’s opinion, extremely adorable.

Damn he really wanted to kiss him.

“Is that going to be all for you today?”

He really, really wanted to kiss him.

“Hinata?”

If it was possible to just reach over and grab his face and kiss him, he would totally do it. But work was work, and Hinata was sure that Kageyama would get fired for that.

“Hinata, are you listening to me?”

What if Kageyama kissed him while Hinata was working? Wow, that could be really hot. He would likely be in one of his many skimpy stripper outfits, and Kageyama did have the tendency of holding his hips. It would be nice to feel those warm calloused hands just rub up and down his sides, contrasting with the sweet kisses Kageyama would peck against his lips.

“Hey! Idiot Hinata!”

Blinking, Hinata looked up to see his boyfriend staring at him, a frown etched into his face.

Which wasn’t anything new, since Kageyama seemed to always have a frown. Even his smile was a frown. What a frowny sort of guy.

His facial expressions were just different frown degrees.

“Yeah?” he finally answered, picking his head up from the counter, “What’s up, Tobio?”

A yawn broke free from his lungs, and Hinata stretched his mouth wide, eyes squinting shut for a few moments. It didn’t mean he missed the bright flush that covered Kageyama’s face at the name.

“D-don’t! Don’t call me that in _public_ , idiot.”

God his boyfriend was _so_ fucking adorable.

“Okay,” he relented as another customer walked up. When Kageyama went to go tend to them, Hinata put his head back on the table, counting the hours to when he could kiss his boyfriend.

Sadly they wouldn’t get to hang out much today since he had work.

 _I’m a stripper_.

How well would that go over?

_ _ _

Kageyama had let him fall asleep for a while, and when Hinata woke up, a good hour and a half had passed.

“Water will wake you up,” Kageyama said as he passed, putting a glass of water in front of Hinata, “I have some things to grab in the back, I’ll be right back, okay?” he paused at the door to the backroom, “Don’t…don’t leave.”

“I won’t,” Hinata smiled as he took a sip, “Go do what you need to, Kageyama.”

At the small smile—more like a super small frown—Kageyama slipped through the door. Hinata just giggled into his glass of water, counting the seconds until he got to see Kageyama again.

 _I haven’t told you in the year we’ve been going out, but I’m a stripper_.

His smile died, a frown taking its place.

“Hey?” Glancing up, Hinata saw that Kageyama was back, staring at him in worry, “You’re frowning. What’s wrong?”

“Ah! Nothing, nothing at all.”

“Liar.” Hinata jerked at the cold words, but Kageyama just sighed and shook his head, “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“…yeah?” Hinata drained his cup of water and handed the dirty dish back to Kageyama to put in the sink.

“What was that hesitation for, huh?” A scowl.

How cute.

“Well,” Hinata kicked his legs in the free air around the barstool, a giggle bubbling from his lips, “You listen to me, but sometimes you don’t understand what I’m talking about. So you’re not the _best_ person to talk to.”

Kageyama scoffed, “I’m a great listener. I have to listen to Kuroo bitch all the damn time, I think I could be a teacher with all my patience.”

Hinata laughed; loud and bright, his eyes squinting shut as he leaned back, “Oh, _Tobio_! Who’s the liar now?”

“Shut up, Hinata.”

_ _ _

One hour.

He should do it.

He should tell him.

It wasn’t going to be hard.

 _I’m a stripper_.

What if he lost Kageyama?

What if they broke up?

But what if Kageyama doesn’t care?

What if he can finally talk about work with his boyfriend, instead of bothering Kenma through emails about everything Tsukishima and Oikawa and Yamaguchi do?

Maybe Kageyama would listen to him too.

But what if he _didn’t_.

_ _ _

“Hey…hey, Tobio?” Hinata gripped his coffee—5 sugars and lots of cream—mug, staring at the speckled counter, “Tobio can I talk to you?

Kageyama paused and looked up at him, pausing his actions of drying a mug, “What’s wrong with you _now_.”

“Nothing!” Hinata gave a wide—too wide—smile and tilted his head, “Just…something I thought I should tell you. It’s been a year…and. Well, my friend has been telling me to tell you…”

“Hinata are you dying?”

“No…” _it’s worse_ “My job…I’m…”

“A murderer?”

Hinata laughed when he saw Kageyama’s narrowed eyes, “No, no! Just…I’m a stripper.”

Silence. A mug shattered.

“Um…Kageyama?”

“You’re a what?”

Hinata cowered under his boyfriend’s intense gaze, “…a stripper.”

“You said you worked in _public service_ ,”

Oh no, no, no. He knew it was going to go like this. He fucked up. He fucked up so bad, he just wanted to go back in time several minutes and tell himself it was a bad idea—a very bad idea—to tell Kageyama his profession.

And since he couldn’t do that, Hinata figured it was high time to take the high road and be an adult about this.

“My public service is shaking my ass and getting money for it.”

“More like _thrown_ at you,” Kageyama was glaring now, and Hinata could see the hurt that reflected in those dark blue depths. Hurt and anger and…pain? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t Kenma, he couldn’t read his boyfriend like Kenma could read Kuroo.

Why didn’t he talk to Kuroo about this? Kuroo would have helped him out.

Why didn’t he think things through?

“I still get money though. And it’s just…it’s dancing for money, basically. It’s not as sleazy as you think it is.” He tried to reason, tried to pacify Kageyama. The glare only intensified.

“You’re a borderline _slut_.”

Well, that hurt.

That hurt a lot.

“That’s not how it _works_ —”

“Have you slept with your clients too? The big shots that throw money at you?”

Hinata just gripped his coffee mug tighter, “No…not anymore. I haven’t in years…” he jerked his head up to stare at his boyfriend, “You have to believe me, Tobio, I don’t. I…I was in a really bad place and I tried to forget about it and then. I got out of it because of some of my coworkers—and then. And then I met you…”

“And you stopped being a slut?” Kageyama finally looked away from him, glancing down to stare at the mess at his feet. Hinata hated that they were at Kageyama’s work, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle his boyfriend yelling at him more than he already was.

Well, technically it wasn’t yelling since they didn’t want the other customers to overhear their fight, but it was definitely some harsh words. Unnecessarily harsh.

“I stopped _sleeping with clients_ ,” Hinata hissed out, letting go of the mug to ball his hands up into fists, “I still dance, I still…I’m still a stripper. I love it, Kageyama.”

“You love being a money-grabbing slut is what you like.”

Hinata kept his mouth shut.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to clean this up.” He stared at Hinata, “Don’t fucking move. I’m not done.”

Hinata only nodded his confirmation. But as soon as Kageyama disappeared from into the backroom for a broom, he bolted out the door.

Kuroo, Kuroo. He needed to call Kuroo. He was the next best thing after Kenma.

_ _ _

“Sorry…” Hinata wiped at his eyes again, staring down at the rug between his feet, “I just…came over and started crying. You don’t need to deal with this”

“I don’t, you’re absolutely right.”

Hinata turned to stare at his current caretaker, a frown on his lips.

He could leave. He could leave and go to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s condo and stay there. Hell he could crash with Oikawa if need be.

“But you’re Kenma’s friend. And it’s not like I’m going to abandon you.” Kuroo tilted his head and gave him a small smile, “Now drink your tea and throw that tea bag out. If you let it seep anymore, it will taste too bitter.”

Hinata just gave him a bright smile and did as his best friend’s boyfriend said.

Kenma sure knew how to pick them.

_ _ _

In the end he didn’t stay at Kuroo’s house, though the offer had been made. After sobbing on his couch for over an hour and then drinking tea with him, Hinata figured he should go home and get his stuff before work, and then crash at a coworker’s place or something.

It wouldn’t be a big deal. One of them was bound to let him stay over.

And worst case scenario, he could always just call Kuroo again and ask if he could stay over.

It was foolproof.

As long as he didn’t have to see Kageyama, it was good. He was good.

_ _ _

_From: Guchi ( O v O )_

_To: Hinata_

_Yachi told me what happened. Boss agreed to let u stay home._

What.

_To: Guchi ( O v O )_

_From: Hinata_

_What. I need to work. Plus I rather not be home alone rn, ya kno? Lol, do I still get paid? Yachi and bossman mean well but I need to pay bills!!! :O_

 

_From: Guchi ( O v O )_

_To: Hinata_

_Idk? Come in and ask boss or kiyoko. Yachi left, maybe doing damage control. I’m sorry Hina. :( u can stay with me and Tsukki I u want. We don’t mind._

_Iwaizumi also offered._

_From: Guchi ( O v O )_

_To: Hinata._

_So did Noya. Basically just crash with 1 of us._

_To: Guchi ( O v O )_

_From: Hinata_

_I’ll likely stay with Oikawa and Iwa then. Thx guchi. I’ll b in…in a few hrs I guess??? See u later!!_

_ _ _

“Shou! What do you want for dinner?”

Hinata looked up from his perch on the couch, blinking tiredly at Oikawa. He heard Iwaizumi chuckle at him, and stuck his tongue out at the older man.

“Uh…food?”

“Thank you! So helpful!” Oikawa grumbled from the kitchen, “Just like that brute Iwachan—oh my god get _away_ from me I was _joking_ Iwa, just _joking_.”

“Whatever. You might want to just order in.” Hinata moved over as Iwaizumi came toward the couch, letting the tanned man sit on the couch.

“It’s like 5 in the morning, what makes you think _anything_ is going to be open at this time of night, Iwa?”

Iwaizumi just turned to Hinata and made a face at him before sighing, “Pasta, Tooru. Do we have pasta?”

“…yes. And we have capers and chicken too.” Oikawa poked his head out of the kitchen so his voice could carry louder, “Hina, would you like some grilled chicken with lemon and capers and pasta?”

To be honest, Hinata had never heard of a more fancy meal at five in the morning. Usually he just had some cheese and bread and called it a day, “Sure! That sounds great. Thanks Oikawa!”

For a while all that could be heard was Oikawa making food and singing in the kitchen, which brought a smile to Hinata’s face. He loved Oikawa. He was a brat, sure, and rude at the best of times. But his heart was in the right place, and he always made sure that Hinata was doing okay.

He had been there the longest out of the entire group of strippers, except maybe Ushiwaka (but Hinata rarely saw him since he did private shows only), so it had been Oikawa and Iwaizumi who showed Hinata around when he first stepped into the scene. It had been Oikawa who helped keep Kenma’s young age under wraps and not say anything to the boss.

He owned Oikawa a lot, but Oikawa never seemed to make him pay up on all the favors he gave Hinata.

If this was like a mother’s love, then Hinata was grateful for it.

“Hinata.” Humming, he looked over at Iwaizumi, an eyebrow raised, “what happened?”

“Oikawa didn’t tell you?” he tilted his head, ginger hair falling into his face.

“He said there was a fight with your boyfriend. About your job.”

“Well yeah. That’s what happened?”

Iwaizumi frowned—and for a moment it reminded him of Kageyama and that _hurt_ —before he shook his head, “No, I mean. What did he say to you.”

“Oh.”

“Come here.” Blinking owlishly, Hinata opened his mouth as Iwaizumi tugged on his wrist. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Hinata followed his command with a small laugh, climbing into Iwaizumi’s lap.

“What did he say to you.”

Hinata thinned his lips and looked away.

“ _Hinata_.”

“A slut.”

Silence.

“Hina—”

“He called me a slut and he accused me of sleeping with the people who threw money at me, and it _hurt_ because he was right, I used to do that, I used to sleep with a lot of people, I loved it, I loved it so much, I loved being used and he brought it up and…”

“We helped you. You got through that.” Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Hinata’s hip, “You got better.”

“I know. But…old wounds you know?” Hinata laughed, bitter, before shaking his head, “He said I was a ‘money-grabbing slut’.” He laughed again, “He’s not _wrong_.”

“Being a stripper is a job just like filing paper or making coffee.” Iwaizumi was pouting, and Hinata almost laughed, “It’s…”

“Hey,” Hinata stopped Iwaizumi with a smile, “Thanks. It’s okay. You’re not good with words.”

“That’s right he isn’t.” Oikawa’s voice cut in, “It’s because Iwa is a _brute_.”

“What?” Iwaizumi’s muscles tensed under Hinata, “Want to repeat that, Shittykawa?”

“Iwa is a _brute_.”

Hinata laughed as he was tossed to the side of the couch, scrabbling up to watch Iwaizumi lunge at Oikawa with an annoyed growl.

Oikawa managed to dodge a few times, but after a while, he let himself be caught, laughing loudly in the dim condo as Iwaizumi cuffed him upside the head.

“Meanie, Iwa.” Oikawa sniffed, “I just wanted to tell you both that dinner was ready. Instead I get hit on the head after I find Hina in my boyfriend’s _lap_.”

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi growled low.

“I’m _scandalized_.”

Hinata bit at his lip, “Sorry Oikawa, I won’t do it again.”

There was a beat of silence and before Hinata could look up and see what was going on, a hand appeared in his line of view. It looked light and soft and _loving_.

Looking up, Hinata found Oikawa grinning down at him, “Hey,”

“Oikawa—”

“You can sit on Iwa’s lap all you want, I was just joking.” There was a loud cough from the other side of the couch, “Sorry, I took it too far.”

Hinata smiled and took Oikawa’s hand, letting himself be yanked off the couch.

“Alright! Dinner time!”

“Shut _up_ , Oikawa.”

Hinata laughed, pausing in his step when he felt a heavy hand land in his hair.

“You’ll get through this.” Iwaizumi ground out, looking elsewhere. The hand in his hair moved, ruffling his already messy ginger locks, “You’re stronger than you think.”

“Why doesn’t Iwa say inspiring things to _me_ , his _boyfriend_?” Oikawa whined as he put their plates on the dining table.

“Because you have a big enough ego.”

“But _Iwa_ —”

“Eat your food, Tooru.”

_ _ _

Kageyama didn’t contact him for a week.

And for a week Hinata stayed with either Iwaizumi or with Guchi—though it was mostly Iwaizumi and Oikawa since the bickering that Tsukishima and he did was tiring when he didn’t actually feel up to it.

And then.

_From: Kageyama Tobio ??_

_To: Hinata_

_Hey…are you free soon?_

“Hey, Oikawa?” Hinata climbed over Iwaizumi, snorting at the grumble that his actions caused, and thrust his phone into Oikawa’s face.

“Tooru is fine, I keep telling you,” Oikawa sighed, “What’s up Shou?”

“What do I _say_ ,” he squirmed, phone moving with him until Oikawa just snatched it out of his fingers, “Am I free? I mean I’m working, but I don’t know?”

“Tell him that if he wants to talk, he has to meet you at the club.” Iwaizumi cut in.

“Good idea Iwa!” Oikawa began typing on Hinata’s phone.

“What? No, Oikawa give it back!” He reached for his phone but Oikawa is a menace, and managed to evade his attack, fingers never pausing as they flew across the touch screen keyboard.

“Okay, we are set.” Oikawa let Hinata grab at his phone, smiling at the pout he was giving Oikawa, “good luck tonight, Shou.”

_To: Kageyama Tobio ??_

_From: Hinata_

_Not soon. If u want to talk then come by foothills strip club. I got on at 2am tonight. Maybe I’ll c u there._

“I hope he shows up…” Hinata confessed.

“If he does and he hurts you again, I’ll beat him up.” Iwaizumi said with no hesitation.

“Good boy, Iwa.”

“Shut up.”

Hinata just smiled and settled back down between his two friends, letting his attention return to the low volume show on the television.

_ _ _

The stage was dark when he walked on it, but he could hear people talking and the clink of glasses from the other side of the curtain.

“Introducing…Sunshine!” Hinata had to smother some laughter at the name Oikawa had given him when he first got here, and since he had such a small imagination, it ended up being used as his stage name.

The curtain moved to the sides and the lights turned on. Hinata stepped out, to the applause, but the music didn’t start.

Slowly the applause died down, upon hearing no music and seeing that Hinata was dressed in sweat pants and a big t-shirt.

“Evening!” he called out, a smile on his face, “Uh, I forgot my half mask, so y’all can see what I look like now!” he held his arms out and laughed at the hoots and hollers that followed.

“Well, that’s a lie, actually. I didn’t forget it. I didn’t wear it. It’s in the back.” He reached the edge of the stage and sat down, crossing his legs over each other, “See, I have a boyfriend hopefully in the audience tonight, and I wanted him to make sure it was me! How cute is that?”

“Does he know you strip?” someone called from the back.

Hinata hummed and tilted his head to the side, a sharp-edged grin on his face, “Well, he found out about a week ago. He gets to see it now.”

More clapping and someone called out ‘go get some’ while another shouted ‘make him cum his pants!’. Hinata just laughed more.

“So tonight is a little different. I don’t want to scare him too much, he wasn’t too thrilled that I am a stripper for a living, but. It’s my job to entertain you guys. I dance for you. You give me money. It pays my bills and I get to dance, which truly. Is why I do this.” He stood up at his point, stretching his arms over his head.

“Are you guys ready?”

Some screams, hoots, hollers, and a lot of clapping.

Hinata clapped his hands with them, giggling like a child, “Cool, I’m just as excited as you!”

The stage went dark.

“Whoops,” he called out, “I guess it starts now. My bad~”

_Okay, it’s Childish Gambino, homegirl drop it like the NASDAQ_

_Move white girls like there’s coke up my asscrack_

_Move black girl cause, man, fuck it I’ll do either_

_I love pussy, I love bitches, dude I should be runnin’ PETA_

Hinata laughed as his body moved with the music, hands pushing down his pants, mimcing tripping over them and stumbling back. From the audience, someone threw him a baseball cap.

“Thanks!” he called out as he picked it up, putting in sideways as he continued.

_Gambino is a call girl, fuck you, pay me_

Hinata laughed as bills hit the stage, pushing up his shirt and teasing his nipples before he flattened his palm against his chest and pushed himself back, falling over and pulling off his

 

 

 

_Tell me how I suck again, my memory is hazy_

_"You're my favorite rapper, now" Yeah, dude, I better be_

_Or you can fuckin' kiss my ass, Human Centipede_

_You wanna see my girl? I ain't that dumb_

_You wanna see my girl? Check Maxim_

_"Man, why does every black actor gotta rap some?"_

_I don't know, all I know is I'm the best one_

(maybe write hinata dancing to bonfire)

_ _ _

“Kageyama!” Hinata bounced over to him, hitting Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he passed by him, “I’m so glad you came!”

“…yeah…” Even in the dim light, Hinata could see that the raven had flushed cheeks.

How _cute_.

It pissed him off.

“So?” he tilted his head, “How did you like it? I’m good right?”

Kageyama stared at him for a moment before looking at Iwaizumi, “Who are you? Are you one of the people that—”

“I’m a stripper.” Iwaizumi snapped out, crossing his arms over his chest, “You want to finish your statement?”

“Iwa…” Hinata looked up at him and gave a smile, “It’s okay, he means well.”

“I’m still here,” Kageyama grumbled.

“And you’re being rude,” Hinata sing-songed back, “don’t say crash things at this club. A lot of people might beat you up. And Iwaizumi won’t help you out.”

“What.”

“Unless I tell him do so.” Hinata smiled, “Behave Kageyama.”

“You’re on Hina’s turf now!” Oikawa appeared on Hinata’s other side for a moment before walking around Kageyama, staring at him.

“What the fuc—”

“Hina, your boyfriend is _so cute_!” Oikawa clapped and almost touched his face before he remembered that he had makeup on, “Oh I just want to eat him up!”

“Please get away from me.” Kageyama looked increasingly uncomfortable, and Hinata laughed.

“Oikawa, please. Stop harassing him.” he watched Oikawa to make sure he did actually back off, “and Iwa, thanks. I think I can handle this, yeah?”

“If you need me…”

“I’ll get Asahi to get you, I promise!” he grinned before turning back to his boyfriend—hopefully, “Okay, let’s go talk Kageyama! We have _lots_ to discuss!

_ _ _

“You…” Kageyama finally spoke up after _maybe_ fifteen minutes, “You…dance really well.”

Hinata laughed, “Of course.”

Kageyama stared at him before looking away, a frown on his face, “No…it’s. I _know_ you know you dance well. But…it’s different,” Blue eyes stared at him again and Hinata wanted to shrink away.

He didn’t like intense.

“ _You_ were different.”

Hinata shrugged his shoulders and reached for his martini, “I’ll say it again, of course.” Kageyama opened his mouth, “Shut up for a second,” Hinata continued, glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes. Setting his glass down, Hinata sighed, “I understand what you mean, but you’re not understanding something. I wasn’t different then than I am _right now_. I’m the same person. I didn’t change.”

“But you _did_?”

“No.” Hinata wanted to smush his cheeks together and hold them there until Kageyama was pulling on his fingers like he watched cats do when the same thing happened to them, “You’re not listening. I’m still me. Nothing changed me. I did not _change_. Anyone of these people here can tell you that I didn’t change on that stage. You are the only one who thinks that.”

There was silence for a moment.

A few moments.

Oh my god was his boyfriend _this_ slow?

God bless his soul.

“You hid this from me.” And luckily Kageyama was smart enough that it wasn’t a question, “This is the you that you hid from me.”

“Correct!” Hinata beamed and took another sip of his drink, waving away Asahi as he worriedly rushed over to make sure they were okay.

Why were his friends so overbearing sometimes?

He still loved them of course.

Sometimes being the baby (outside of Kenma) was a little bit of an issue.

It was mostly nice though, so he didn’t complain.

“Why did you hide it for so long?”

“Hm? Oh,” Hinata shrugged, “You would have left.”

“I would not have—”

“Why didn’t you text me for a week?” Hinata fired back, a frown on his face, “Why didn’t you contact me? Why haven’t you apologized to me yet?”

“Why did you wait so long?”

“Answer my questions!” Hinata balled his hands into fists and frowned, “Answer me, Tobio. I deserve to know. Did you think about leaving me? Did you have to debate the pros and cons of dating a former _slut_?”

“No, no, no!” Kageyama waved his hands in the air between them, eyes wide and worried, “It wasn’t that. I was…I was really angry at you. ‘how could he keep this from me’ was all I could think about. Kuroo came by…made me realize that I was being really stupid.”

“So?” Hinata prompted, shivering slightly when someone walked by him, “If you could hurry it up, I would like to change into my other clothes.”

“I’m sorry, Shouyou,” Kageyama reached for his hands, but thought better of it. Hinata gave it to him and laced their fingers together, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to overreact. I was scared, and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t have done that.”

Hinata smiled but said nothing.

“Was…that okay?”

He just laughed instead, pulling his hands away to cover his mouth.

“You’re better with words that Iwaizumi, that’s good.” Hinata took a couple breaths to calm himself, “Apology accepted.”

Kageyama gave his version of a smile before glancing off to the side, “Can you call off the really tan and buff one? I might be taller, but he keeps glaring at me.”

Hinata ended up laughing so hard he had to hold the counter to keep his balance and use his other hand to wipe away the tears that kept falling down his cheeks.


End file.
